My Family
by T4R
Summary: Me as the Human, David as the PredAlien, and Teagan as the Empress. This is the story of our Family.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Summary of the story.

This is my story of "My family"

I am the Human in the Family, Than theirs david whos the PredAlien, And the last 1 in my family is Teagan; she is the Empress.  
>We admit our family isnt normal, Questions like;<br>Why isnt the PredAlien & Empress trying to harvest the Human?

Well we looked past our differences, We live to support and Protect eachother.  
>When ones in danger the other will come to protect them. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a odd day, We were hanging with each other (Of course) But i was standing near the cliff.  
>David &amp; Teagan got nervous; They care a lot about me and pushed me away from the cliff.<p>

David might be a Predalien, he might be ruthless and tear humans apart without hesitation, But he Values my life and will never strike me, He prefers to be in places above my head.

Teagan might be a Empress and all, But she also Values my life. Most empresses would try to harvest and devour a human if they see one, But she sees me as a family member.

Together were a odd Family, We care and protect each other, These stories will revolve around events that happen when are hanging with each other.

David is the muscle in our Family Teagan is the Assassin in our Family and me, well im the ninja in our family.

I am a bit suicidal, That's why they hate it when im near cliffs cuss i see the ground as a fast way to end my life.  
>So in turn they push me away or claw me, not deep but just scratches.<p>

Oh and i forgot to mention, since you know their names i should put mine down.

I am Devyn the human in the odd family.


	3. Chapter 3

This day was interesting, Me and my family were just messing around like usual but we bumped into a annoying kid.  
>But this kid takes the cake, He manages to agitate a empress, and she wants to tear him apart.<p>

I know that you cant stop a empress specially when one is agitated like this one is, But i convinced her to stay by my side,  
>Careful that she doesn't step on me kill me by accident...<p>

She stayed till she calmed down and until the kid left witch he did pretty fast.  
>I just hope she can control her actions cuss if she goes on a frenzy she just might kill me and she doesn't like it when my blood is spilled on the ground.<p>

The Predalien, all he did was sharpen his claws on his preys bones and sit on a ledge above me, watching and waiting.  
>His anger makes him go berserk.<p>

I guess i fit in this family alright, I can calm them and they can protect me, we support each other.


	4. Chapter 4

My story;

I am a human who is welcomed into a Xenomorph Hive, I am protected and cared for.  
>I hate my own species, I resent being human. But here in the hive with my family i truly feel at home.<p>

If i get near any eggs, David or Teagan will pull me away in an instant, They both value my life, i don't know why thou...

If any human goes near teagan she would either step on them or devour them alive, but if i go near her she would just wrap her tail around me and bring me close as if shes protective of me.

David is a special Predalien, he cares for me knowing his instinct tells him to harvest me he ignores it and instead protects me. He will kill anyone who comes near me.

I'm truly am a Special Human.


	5. Chapter 5

The final Chapter.

I have grown tired of my family, I would try and get harvested but david & teagan wouldnt allow it,  
>They would either pull me away or move the egg away from me.<br>I would try and jump off a cliff to end my life but that too wont work for they would pin me down until i stopped moving than they would drag me back to the hive.

But this time i have decided to leave the Hive while everyone sleeps, This way they cant stop me from disapearing, I will truly miss them for they were my family, Yes its strange on how i think that A Empress and a Predalien is my family, I asked they why they didnt just kill me and they responded saying i was special, But the question their still unable to answer is, What makes me special?

I will always remember them for they became my blood brother and sister, How you ask well its more like half blood brother and sister but i had them bite my arm and taste my blood, The reason i say Half Blood is becuass i cannot taste their blood without my mouth disolving.

I expect to be brought back to the hive once they notice my absence, But by then i should be miles away,  
>I know that when they find me they wont ask questions, They will drag me back.<br>And once i get back i bet David & Teagan will be glaring at me, A bone chilling glare.

Confused on why it says Final Chapter but this Jurnal/Story isnt Complete? Cuss more chapters will be written.

Sincerly:

Experiment 29x 


End file.
